Toon monster
Toon monsters (トゥーンモンスター Tūnmonsutā) are Effect Monsters with the ability "Toon". They are cartoonized counterparts of existing monsters, capable of attacking the opponent directly. All Toon monsters belong to the "Toon" archetype (including "Manga Ryu-Ran", since its Japanese name does contain "トゥーン"). There are four classes of "Toon monsters", dubbed by fans Class A, B, C, and D. Toon monsters were the first Effect Monsters with an ability to be introduced, debuting in Spell Ruler. While Flip monsters (as Flip Effect Monsters) were introduced earlier, they were not treated as having an ability until much later. In the manga and anime, they are the signature monsters of Maximillion Pegasus. Classes of Toon monster Class A * Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. * Must first Special Summon itself from the hand by Tributing the same number of monsters as for a Tribute Summon of a monster with its original Level. * Cannot be Special Summoned unless you control "Toon World". * If "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, it is also destroyed. * Cannot attack the turn it is Special Summoned. * Requires payment of 500 LP to attack. * If the opponent doesn't control any Toon monsters, it can attack directly. Otherwise, it must target a Toon monster for its attacks. Class A Toons: "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" Class B * Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. * Must first Special Summon itself from the hand by Tributing a number of monsters while you control "Toon World". * If "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, it is also destroyed. * Can attack the turn it is Summoned. * If the opponent doesn't control any Toon monsters, it can attack directly. Otherwise, it must target a Toon monster for its attacks. Class B Toons: "Toon Dark Magician Girl" Class C * Can be Normal Summoned/Set. * Cannot Special Summon itself from the hand. * If "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, it is also destroyed. * Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. * If the player controls "Toon World" and the opponent doesn't control any Toon monsters, it can attack directly. Class C Toons: "Toon Cannon Soldier", "Toon Gemini Elf", "Toon Goblin Attack Force", "Toon Masked Sorcerer". Class D * Can be Normal Summoned/Set. * Cannot Special Summon itself from the hand (unless due to the base card's effect). * Nothing happens to the Toon monster if "Toon World" is destroyed. * Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. * If the player controls "Toon World" and the opponent doesn't control any Toon monsters, it can attack directly. Class D Toons: "Toon Ancient Gear Golem", "Toon Barrel Dragon", "Toon Cyber Dragon". Class E * Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. * Requires "Toon World" to be on the field to be Special Summoned. * Must first Special Summon itself from the hand by Tributing the same number of monsters as for a Tribute Summon of a monster with its current Level. * If "Toon World" is destroyed, it is also destroyed. * Cannot attack the turn it is Special Summoned. * Requires payment of 500 LP to attack. * If your opponent controls no Toon monsters, it can attack directly. * If the opponent doesn't control any Toon monsters, it can attack directly. Otherwise, it must target a Toon monster for its attacks. Class E Toons: "Toon Summoned Skull", "Manga Ryu-Ran", "Toon Mermaid" Playing style Example Notes Category:Secondary types of Monster Cards